Do Not Distrub
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during 6th year. Harry and Ron stumble across Luna doing some naughty things. What happens when they are caught? Harry/Ron/Luna. Mature themes.


**_Do not Disturb_**

 ** _By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose_**

 ** _Summary: Set during 6th year. Harry and Ron stumble across Luna doing some naughty things. What happens when they are caught? Harry/Ron/Luna. Mature themes._**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I know you guys had waited and waited and waited...but I finally have another HP Story for you. This one took my two years to complete! And I just want to say, that I hope you guys enjoy it (But I know you've like it! ;)) and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Also, I want to say, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! I have been getting notifications about readers who really enjoy my HP Naughty fics. Continue with the love and support! And, THANK YOU GUYS FOR SELECTING ME AS YOUR FAVOIRTE WRITER!_**

 ** _I will try to get some more Harry Potter stories on here, but you will never know what I will post. Please be sure to follow me here or any of my other sites._**

 ** _PLEASE BE ADVISED: THIS IS FOR MATURE, I REPEAT MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! DON'T BE TROLLING ON HERE WITH NEGAVTIVE VIBES. NOT THE ONLY ONE DOING IT! JUST WANT TO TELL YOU, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS MATERIAL...DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Last reminder: This is a one-shot story. No need to follow...unless you are following me! (Annabelle Rose)_**

 ** _Until next time!_**

* * *

''Hey mate,'' Ron said as he walked inside the common room sitting beside Harry. ''Whatca up to?''

''Ugh,'' Harry groans as he closed his book. Turning towards Ron's direction. 'Doing a follow up on potions. Professor Snape says we have a test in three weeks and every bit of studying helps.'' He eyed him up and down cautiously. ''I suggest you should do the same.''

''Thanks for the advice, Hermione,'' Ron replies with a flat tone. ''But while you were sitting here busy studying. I had just came back from a hot snogging session with Lavender.''

Harry smiled upon hearing those words and replies. ''Wow! two weeks after Lavender confess her undying feelings for you, two weeks of non-stop snogging, I'm surprised that your lips doesn't resemble to a vacuum cleaner!'' He laughed.

''Shut up, Harry.'' Ron scoffed. ''And, what a vacuum cleaner?''

''Not important.'' Harry looked down and noticed there was a letter in his hand. ''What do you have there?''

''Oh, Mom's owl had flew in right in the middle of me and Lavender's snogging session. Bloody Bird!''

''So, I guess that you were not ready to return to the dorm because of that damn owl?'' Harry asked laughing.

''Actually...Yeah," Ron replied truthfully. "However, I was going to tell you to close that fucking book and get some nookie,'' he laughed. ''But honestly, I got what I wanted...to away from her. The letters' from Mum. She wanted to tell me that she's planning to send a dress for Ginny for her party with Slughorn.''

''Oh...She's going with Dean?''

''Don't bring it up,'' Ron warned.

''Sorry,'' Harry replied. He should have known all of the Ron **doesn't** want to talk about.

"Hey...you're invited to Slughorn's party too, yeah? You and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "What are you getting at?"

"I need you keep an eye on lover boy. Can you do that for me? Also, keep Hermione Company. She's been acting like a bitch lately."

I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that remark...but yes, I'll keep an eye on Ginny." Harry agreed.

''Speaking of Ginny, I should go see if she in her dorm. I'll be back, mate,'' Ron replied getting up and walking away.

''Wait, why don't you give to her in person?'' Harry suggested.

''Mate,'' Ron began freezing his movements. "I would...but she is nowhere to be around. Plus, she's pissed at me because of the idea that she is with Dean... I'll be back.''

''Okay,'' Harry's replies re-opening his book to continue continuing on with his reading.

* * *

Finishing the last three pages of his book, Harry decide to call it quits. Strangely Ron has not returned. Maybe he's having a conversation with Ginny, perhaps. Curious, the raven-haired boy decided to see what is up. When Harry got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to the dorm, He can clearly see Ron, who for some reason was standing in the door of Ginny's dorm room. His back was turn to him, his eyes focusing on whatever he was looking at. From what he make out, Ron's pants look a tight...

A little too tight.

''Ron?'' Harry began. Ron nearly jumped when he heard his name being called. He had a very nervous but somewhat flushed look on his face.

''Ha-harry?'' He replies with a studded. ''What are you doing here...in the hallway.''

''I could ask you the same thing...''Harry replies as he walks closer to him.

''Shh,'' Ron hushes him.

''Don't shush me!'' Harry whispered. What I like to know is what are you loo...'' Harry's stop his sentence pausing as he glaze through the cracked door to Ginny's door his eyes widen at the sight.

There was someone in the room but it was Ginny. It was Luna. She was scattered on her four-poster bed naked. Her hands were everywhere on her body. Her lips were caught between her teeth to cover the stifle moans that fall from her mouth. Probably because she didn't want to be heard. Harry eyes widened as he watched her teased her nipples, while her other hand eased between her legs.

"Holy shit!" Harry cursed quietly. "It's Luna."

"Yeah, Holy Bullocks! She looks so fucking hot!" Ron whispered. As soon as he said those words, Harry snapped.

"We shouldn't be looking at this!" He exclaimed. In a panic, he grabs the door handle, only to be stop by Ron.

"Mate...What the fuck?"

"I want to see what she does next..."Ron replied. You could hear the huskiness in his voice.

Harry eyes widened. "Are you serious?" With that question, Ron didn't answer.

"Ron!" Harry replied in a harsh whisper.

"Harry!" He replied back, a little irritated.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Ron replied truthfully. "I didn't hear a damn thing."

"How about this? You are the biggest pervert in all of Hogwarts."

"Pervert?" Ron replies with a questionable look. "Look who's talking."

Harry scoffed. "Are you implying that I am a...?"

"Well...I don't know...you fancy Ginny..."

Harry's cheeks turn red. "Oh my god...he knows," Harry thought to himself.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk about that now...and I want to point out that you are standing here with the biggest hard on I've ever seen." Harry looked down, and sure enough, His erection was protruding from his trousers. Harry's face turn beet red.

"I don't have to listen to this! Take your hands off me! I'm leaving!" Harry made the move, and suddenly the door opens and there stood Luna; sweaty and naked before them.

"Luna..."

Luna made no sudden movement. Just stared at him.

"Hello Luna," Ron replied breath fully. Not trying to sound turn on.

Luna still her expression didn't change.

"W-we were wondering if my sister was here," Ron lied.

"Ginny..."Harry stated causing Ron to look over at him. Like Luna did not know his Sister's name.

"She's not here," Luna replied. "She had a dinner date with Dean." Ron eyes widened at the response. "She won't be back until the morning." She finished. Ron shut his eyes when he heard that. Causing his erection began to soften.

"Well...Okay, then I guess we better get going. Sorry for disturbing you," Harry replied. Harry made the first move, and unexpectedly he felt a hand on his. Looking down, he realized that it was Luna's.

"Don't go," she replied in a whisper. She reached out her other hand and took Ron's pulling both boys inside the dorm. Standing in the center, Luna gives them her direct attention.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" She asked. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"What?" Harry replied.

"I feel that you are uncomfortable, Harry by the way I grabbed your hand...You seem tense." She stopped when she took her own hands and started to unbutton his trousers.

"Luna..."Harry began.

"Shh, You are tense, Harry." She replied. "I want to make you feel good." She found her destination when she grab a hold of his member causing Harry to let out a breath.

"Fuck!" Harry groan. Luna continues to stoke him slowly. Now she turns her attention to Ron.

"Are you tense too, Ron?" She asked him. Ron took a moment before responding considering when Luna told him about Ginny. Never the less, he nods his head almost feeling his erection return once more.

"Okay," Luna replies before repeating the same motion. Now releasing the belt and zipper of his trousers, letting them drop to the floor. "Wow, you are impressive Ron."

At her response Harry looks at him.

"Um...thank you Luna," Ron replies back.

"But I'm going to take care of Harry first. I'll just stoke you until I know you're...tense."

Changing positions, Luna begins to stroke Ron gently and slowly before she opens her mouth to take in Harry's member. Harry closed his eyes and shutter at the sensation. He felt Luna's tongue swipe across the shaft of his member, her hand stroking him before taking him his mouth once more. She bobbed her mouth back and forth on his cock. Letting her tongue massage the under shaft of his member _._ Harry let out a moan of anticipation, alongside Ron, who was enjoying Luna's hand on him. After a few more sucks, Luna released Harry from his mouth, she focus now _on Ron_ realizing that was fully erect.

"Now you're ready," She replies before putting Ron in her mouth. Ron tilted his head back in the response as Luna repeated the same motion for a few moments -Suddenly, the pleasure was gone and Luna stood to her feet. Ron lets out a groan.

"Sorry boys, but I find the floor to be quite uncomfortable. Let's make it to the bed, shall we?"

Walking over to the bed, Harry and Ron were ordered to undress, soon they were fully nude. Their eyes full and lust, and their erections, eager for more friction. Luna laid on her back ushering the boys to come join her. Hands were everywhere as well as lips on skin. Harry was passionately making out with her. Paying mostly attention to her lips and neck; whilst Ron was focusing on her breast and lower regions. His tongue danced around her supple breast, playfully licking and nipping at them, while his hands were caressing her lower regions and thighs. Luna responded by moaning in Harry's mouth as she felt Ron's lips kiss down below until he reached her maidenhood. Soft, moist, and shaven...just the way he liked it. Opening her legs a little further, the tall ginger licked his lips before driving in to sample some of her sweetness.

At the first touch, Luna's hips lifted with delight. She could feel Ron's tongue swipe across her clitoris, collecting some her essence. "Oh Harry, she tastes amazing!" He replied. Before he bows his head once more, adding finger to the touch. Each time Luna raised her hips, It turned Ron on even more, especially Harry, who was getting pleasure by Luna's hand stroking him tenderly. They both knew they need a release soon, especially Ron, who felt like he was going to burst if he don't get inside her soon. With one last lick, Ron changed positions. Now on his knees giving his member a stroke before easing in in one motion. He let out a long moan as he felt her hot heat around him.

"Fuck!" Ron cursed. "So tight!" He looked down at Luna, who had pure lust in her face. Then he glance at Harry.

"Mate, Change positions...she's hungry for your cock in her mouth."

Nodding his head, Harry got on his knees, his member inches from Luna's mouth. Without hesitation, she gladly invites him in, and begins sucking; adding a little hand action to caress his shaft and balls.

"That's a girl...suck his cock..."Ron replied. Began to thrust in and out of her slowly at first. His hands going up to her breasts playfully squeezing her nipples. "You like that, don't you? Ron breathed. Harry, continue teasing her. Nodding his head, Harry resume the teasing, adding tasting and catching a nipple between his teeth. Which earn him a moan of satisfaction. "You like the way his tongue feel on your nipples, yeah?" Squeezing her hips, Ron's thrust became faster and harder. Begging for a release, and with Luna screaming around Harry's cock. The three were passionately moaning until it became too much to bear. Luna was the first to cum. With a muffled cry, she announced her orgasm, closing her inner walls around Ron. That was all Ron needed. No holding back, he called out Luna's name as he came, filling up her inner walls with his essence. Three more stokes and Harry followed suit. Cumming into Luna mouth, which she gladly swallowed.

Spend and satisfied, the three Gryffindor's made their self-comfortable. Ron on the left wrapping his arm around Luna, while Harry lay on the right.

"Fuck! That was the best Sex I ever had!" Ron replied.

"That was the best Blow Job I had!" Harry replied.

"Wait," Ron began. "I thought that was your first blowjob?" Ron replied curiously.

"That's what I meant Mate, Harry replied. My best first Blowjob." Ron looked down and Luna, who was sucking her fingers.

"You are amazing Luna. You make a bloke want to break up with his girlfriend."

"What?" Harry replied. "You're breaking up with Lavender?"

"I might!" Ron Laughed. "And don't you try anything. You can have my sister!" They laughed.

Well, I can see that you boys are not tense...but comfortable, She replied with a grin.

"Yes," Harry replied

"Very comfortable indeed," Ron added. "Hey Luna?

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Is my sister really going to be gone until dawn?"

"Mate, really?" Harry asked him.

"What? I am only asking in case you and I want to go another round," He suggested with a wink. Luna laughed.

"She won't be back until morning," She replied. "And also, I put a **_"Do not disturb"_** sign on the door. So we won't have any interruption."

End.


End file.
